The present invention relates to the field of identification tags and, more particularly, to the area of identification tags which cannot be removed without destruction or evidence of tampering.
Identification tags come in many forms. These have included tags in the form of labels which are applied directly to an item by an adhesive and tags which can be hung on an item having an opening, such as a handle on a piece of luggage. Currently, xe2x80x9chang tagxe2x80x9d type identification tags used on such items as luggage comprise a paper, plastic coated, plastic or tag made of another material which is attached by a string, chain or strap to the handle or other opening on a piece of luggage. However, these tags can be easily removed from the luggage and provide no security to the luggage, serving the sole function of identification.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an identification tag which not only provides identification of an item but also provides security through the visual indication of removal or tampering.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, directed to an identification tag comprising an elongated body and a label, said elongated body comprising a leading end and a second end, an opening for receiving said leading end at a point between the leading end and the second end and an elongated aperture for receiving at least a portion of the label, said label being capable of receiving identification information.
In the preferred embodiment, at least a portion of the label is adapted to pass through the elongated aperture and adhere to itself about one of the walls of the elongated aperture. In this embodiment it is preferred that the label include a substantially permanent adhesive on at least a portion thereof, such that the label cannot be removed without some visual indication.
Most preferably, the label would have a first surface capable of receiving printed identification information and a second surface on which a self-stick adhesive is applied. This provides that once the label is passed through the elongated aperture, the adhesive surface can be folded onto itself to substantially permanently adhere the label to itself about a wall of the elongated aperture.